tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck in Armor
Stuck in Armor '''is the Thirty-Ninth Episode of a The Avengers Show. '''Official Synopsis After getting an alert from a powerplant, The Avengers runs to the rescue, only to run into The Megazord. The Megazord leads The Team right to The Board of Evil's base where they battle it out. Plot Iron Man is in his lab relieved at the fact they escaped the magic rock, he looks at all the parts he has collected over the course of all of their missions that he can use make his new suit. He goes to see how the others are doing. Spider-Man leaves to go to Tony's lab right before an alarm goes off. Someone is attack the nuclear powerplant. Cap realizes that it is Pink Ranger in The Megazord. Tony decides to stay behind and work on something, and Cap takes the rest of the team with him. At the Powerplant, The Megazord is ready to seal the nuclear energy source she needs. The Avengers arrive right on time before she steals it. She questions where Hawkeye and Iron Man are and Cap tells them that Iron Man is testing things, and Hawkeye is working. The Megazord attacks the team and Cap blocks him with his shields. The Megazord tries to stab Thor but luckily Thor's suit has Azgardian metal and it is hard to break through. Ant-Man then jumps on the Megazord as he flies and takes off. The Avengers winds up in Villain Mania. Leader Monkey questions if he got the power they needed. Leader Monkey is happy that he finally has it, but Megazord is mad, he was the one who received it. Electro comes in and takes the power source from Leader Monkey. Electro harnesses it's power. He absorbs it and becomes the Human laser. Leader Monkey says that he could destroy the Avengers with all that power, like Dallas couldn't. Electro states that if the Avengers are at their base, he'll know where they'll be. Cap jumps out and attacks Electro. Then War Machine comes in and fights. Spider-Man arrives and helps out the team. Spider-Man introduces Electro to his new suit feature that can block Electro's power. Spider-Man takes out Electro. Cap calls in Tony to help them. Tony flies in and drops a giant tank missile and teleports the Avengers out of their. The Megazord is stuck and can not move, and the Pink ranger is stuck in him. She tries to escape and get help, but Electro doesn't help her and runs away, and the Pink Ranger becomes stuck. Cap ask Tony how Iron Man got their so fast, and he says he was watching them, but they decide to go back to the base. Leader Monkey states that the war has just begun. Major Events * The Pink Ranger that took control of the Megazord gets stuck inside. * The Megazord is at full control of himself Characters * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Falcon * War Machine * Spider-Man * Ant-Man Villains * Electro * The Megazord * Monkey Joe Joe (Cameo) * Leader Monkey * Professor Quack * Olaf (Cameo) Trivia * This Episode takes place during Steak Out * Hawkeye is absent for this episode because he was on a Steak out with Flash Continuity * Leader Monkey says Electro could destroy the Avengers like Dallas couldn't, mainly because Dallas has failed all of the times he has tried to attack the Avengers. * When Cap calls in Tony, it was the same thing he said at the end of Steak Out. Category:Episode Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc Category:Time Crisis Arc